


Like Thunder

by Esselle



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (it's only sad because they didn't win nationals, Canon Universe, Crying, Dacryphilia, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Kinktober 2017, M/M, Third Year Hinata Shouyou and Kageyama Tobio, but they'll be okay), sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-11 01:40:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12924594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esselle/pseuds/Esselle
Summary: 'Over the years, the sight of Hinata crying had begun to fascinate Kageyama. He thinks it might have started after they fought—after Yachi had mentioned it to him, that Hinata had cried later. He'd seen Hinata cry twice before then; the second time after losing to Seijoh, and the first after losing to him. Hinata had vowed to defeat him, then.But the fight wasn't a loss. It was just a fight. Hinata cried, after Kageyama made him sad. Nobody had ever cried, over Kageyama before. They got angry, or they gave up on him, but they didn't care deeply enough to cry.But Hinata cares about things, about all things, deeply.'--They lose; but they have each other.





	Like Thunder

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 2017 Kinktober #29: Dacryphilia (crying kink)

The only person Hinata ever cries in front of is Kageyama.

Kageyama isn't sure when this started. Maybe in their second year, but definitely by their third. Maybe Hinata thought he had to keep up his brave face for their juniors, who always look up to him, always expect his encouragement, always look for his smile.

Hinata's emotions are infectious; and if his smile is like lightning, then his tears are like thunder—weighted and deep, rolling right through the heart.

He doesn't cry when they lose Nationals. Kageyama does, after the line-up—breaks down right in front of everyone. Tsukishima puts a hand on his back briefly, and it makes him sob even harder (for once, something Kei didn't intend).

But Hinata keeps his head held high and that resolute expression on his face. Not a smile, but not quite a grimace either. He wants the world to know that he's not disappointed in his team, for losing. He's proud they came so far.

It happens later. After they've offloaded at the school, and everyone has said their tearful goodbyes. After Hinata has exchanged more than a few quiet words with the more sensitive first years and quite a lot of hugs with Yachi. Then he and Kageyama finally head home. They walk slowly, under the darkening sky.

It's near a flickering street lamp that Hinata reaches out and grabs Kageyama's jacket sleeve. Kageyama turns and sees the way his eyes gleam in the unsteady light. He grabs Hinata's hand and leads him off the sidewalk, past a line of trees next to the road.

The glow from the lamp allows just enough light for Kageyama to watch Hinata's face as his expression crumbles, and he breaks down into helpless, sobbing tears.

Kageyama cups his face in his hands, and Hinata stares up at him, and just… weeps. Kageyama looks down at his distraught, tearstained face, and thinks he is perfect.

Over the years, the sight of Hinata crying had begun to fascinate him. He thinks it might have started after they fought—after Yachi had mentioned it to him, that Hinata had cried later. He'd seen Hinata cry twice before then; the second time after losing to Seijoh, and the first after losing to him. Hinata had vowed to defeat him, then.

But the fight wasn't a loss. It was just a fight. Hinata cried, after Kageyama made him sad. Nobody had ever cried, over Kageyama before. They got angry, or they gave up on him, but they didn't care deeply enough to cry.

But Hinata cares about things, about all things, deeply. He's not a beautiful crier. His nose runs and his eyes puff up and he hiccups and heaves. His lips slide back in a grimace of pain, pain that comes bubbling up straight from his heart in great, rushing rivers of tears. He doesn't try to hide it at all, either.

He just stands there with his face and his heart held in Kageyama's hands, and lets Kageyama drink in the sight before him, as much as he wants.

Kageyama brushes his thumbs from the corners of Hinata's shined glassy eyes; over his red, damply cooled cheeks; traces his shivering mouth, and draws the pad of his thumb down the middle of Hinata's violently trembling chin.

"I—w-wanted—to— _win_ —" Hinata's voice has gone nasally and thick.

Kageyama knows that. He knows Hinata wanted it more than anything. They both had.

"With _you,"_ Hinata sobs, and Kageyama cracks, too.

Hinata's mouth is wet and salty and warm when Kageyama kisses him. He finally moves, hands gripping the front of Kageyama's jacket desperately as he presses into the kiss. His breathing is ragged and comes sniffling through his stuffy nose. Kageyama is going to get snot on his face, probably. It's okay.

 _"Ka—geyama—_ " Hinata bawls, and Kageyama remembers again how Hinata won't let anyone else see this from him, but he will cling to Kageyama like a wounded child and call his name to be comforted. Kageyama crushes him to his chest as tightly as he can.

"We'll win," he says. "Next time."

"N-next time?" Hinata starts to question, because this was it, their final chance.

But only for this year.

"Hey," Kageyama says.

Hinata looks up at him. His tears are still streaming, but the sobs wracking his entire body are beginning to subside. Kageyama touches their foreheads together.

"What have you been doing for the past three years?"

Hinata blinks at him. And then his face screws up, as a fresh wave of crying starts—but this time, there's a smile mixed in, painfully sweet.

"Getting stronger," he says.

Kageyama nods, and kisses his tears, every last one of them.

"We'll win," he vows, and he doesn't have to add _together._ Hinata knows.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to check out more 2017 KageHina Kinktober stories, you can find them all in **[this collection](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/kagehinakinktober2017/profile)**. 
> 
> The 2016 collection is [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/kagehinakinktober2016/profile)! 
> 
> [I'm [@esselley](http://esselley.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr, [@Esselle_hq](https://twitter.com/Esselle_hq) on Twitter]


End file.
